Ice Princess
by Change4Good
Summary: Sonny is competing in a figure skating competition, but the person she relies on the most doesn't want to come. Does his decision affect her performance in a bad or good way, and will they come closer or be torn apart? TWO-SHOT! CHANNY!
1. Hope and Invites

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Please enjoy!

**Ice Princess  
Chapter 1: Hope and Invites  
**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the concept of figure skating.

* * *

**~Sonny's POV**

I happily skipped down the hallway. Today was the day of the big city ice skating competition and I practiced for months. Mom was my coach. I was looking for Chad. I wanted to invite him to come see me. The more people coming, the better!

I bumped into Chad a few seconds later. "Hey, watch it!" Chad said coldly.

"I'm sorry." I said wiping off my clothes.

"You think?" He bitterly snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Anyways, I was wondering. I have one ticket left for the ice skating competition today. Wanna come?" I happily asked Chad.

"No." Chad responded and looked at me.

"What, why not?" I asked him.

"Because I said no." He grinned.

"But-" I got cut off.

"Bye." He turned around to leave, but I stopped him by running in front of him.

"You're not coming? Come on Chad, I've been working too hard for this ice skating competition. I need people to support me!" I convinced him. I was partaking in a local contest for ice skaters. Everyone was coming to cheer me on. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, and my coach, Mom were coming. All I needed was a frenemy to cheer me on, too.

Chad just shrugged. That's a jerkthrob fresh from the Hollywood roots. "Sorry, Sonny. I'm just not really feeling the need to come support you in this competition of yours. Plus, I think ice skating is lame." I was appalled by those words.

"Fine." I started to crack my voice. I was expecting a 'fine' or good', but I got something else.

"We're not really starting this, are we?" Chad said putting his hand in front of my face. Beside of saying anything else, I just ran away. Chad was surprised by my action and ran after me. "Sonny, wait up!" He yelled. I just ignored him and ran to my dressing room.

**~Chad's POV**

I stopped after Sonny got too far away from me. Way to go Chad. Another opportunity to tell or show Sonny Munroe you really like her has failed thanks to me. I really wanted to see her perform at the competition. She would look beautiful in the figure skating dress she's going to wear.

I saw Nico and Grady coming down the hallway. I caught up to them. "Hey, where did Sonny go?"

Rainy and Cloudy crossed their arms and glared at me. "Why do you want to know? She has to go to her competition in an hour, and she ran past us crying." Nico said angrily.

Grady joined in. "Not that you care."

I shook my head. "I do care. Trust me now."

Nico and Grady looked at each other in shock.

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me where she is, please."

Grady sighed. "Fine. Sonny's in her dressing room with Tawni getting ready."

Nico stepped in. "Why are you so concerned about her? You've never been like this before. Do you like her or something, Chip?"

I scoffed. "Psh, I d-don't like Sonny!"

Grady shrugged. "Ok, then we'll just tell her to not let you in."

I sighed. "Ok fine. Just don't tell anyone I like her. I just need to apologize."

Nico and Grady nodded and I followed them to Sonny's dressing room.

**~In Sonny and Tawni's Dressing Room (Chad's POV)**

Rainy and Cloudy knocked on their door. I waited patiently for them to do their thing. "Come in!" I think Blondie said that. Nico and Grady opened the door and left it open. I peeked inside and saw Sonny sitting down looking sad yet excited. She was in a sparkly, scarlet, sleeveless, above knee-length figure skating dress. Her hair was straightened and tied up in a bun with braids as a crown **(just like in the beginning of Princess Protection Program**). Sonny was the most beautiful and graceful I have ever seen in my life.

Nico started. "Listen, Sonny. I wanted to let you know we have a special visitor. He wanted to know if he could come see you."

Sonny smiled at Nico. "Sure, Nico! Bring him in." She nicely responded.

Grady signaled me to come in. I nodded and straightened up. Then, I walked in the room more nervous than I have ever been in my life. Tawni rolled her eyes and looked away. Zora went back inside her vent. Sonny saw me and sighed. She got up from her chair and dragged me to the hallway. She closed the door and looked at me. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me." Her voice was cracking and fragile.

I shook my head. "No, no! I do." I saw a tear run down her face, and Sonny looked away. "No, please don't cry." I turned her head around by her chin and swiped her tear away with my thumb.

"Sure." Sonny unhappily said and looked down to the ground.

"Do you still want me to come?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, but I gave away my last ticket."

My smile was lost after I heard that. "To who?"

Sonny shrugged. "Zora's boyfriend, Halloway, wanted to go, so I figured, why not?"

I sighed and looked into her eyes. "I'm s-s-so-"

Sonny looked back into my eyes. "You're what?"

I took a deep breath and finally spit it out. "I'm sorry."

Sonny looked down again. "It's ok." She whispered.

"No, it's not. Sonny, I'm sorry for hurting you. I really wanted to support you, but the truth is I-" I was cut off by the rest of the Randoms walking out of the dressing room.

Tawni looked all excited. "You ready, Sonny?"

Sonny turned around and lightly smiled. "Of course." She turned back around at me and sighed. "Bye Chad. Wish me luck." She left with her castmates to meet Marshall and her mom outside. I sighed and walked miserably back to my set.

**~Stage Two (Chad's POV)**

When I got there, I groaned and flopped into my hair and makeup chair. I looked at myself and I didn't like what I saw. I looked down and thought about how much Sonny must hate me for acting like such a jerk to her. After that, I saw Portlyn's feet on the ground. I looked up, and what do you know? Portlyn's there! "What's wrong?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Nothing you'll care about."

"Come on, Chad. You know me better than that." Ok, that kind of motivated me to tell her.

I sighed and started. "Well, you know how I feel about Sonny?" Portlyn nodded. "I was kind of a jerk to her. I rejected an invitation she offered to me. She's competing in this ice skating competition and she needs me to come support her, but I was being mean. The, she gave her last ticket to Zora's boyfriend Halloway. I apologized, and I was so close to telling her my feelings, but her cast stopped me." I shrugged. "I don't know what to do now."

Portlyn sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Go to her."

I threw my hands up. "How? I don't have a ticket!"

Portlyn spoke up. "Nothing has ever stopped you before! You're Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! Now go!"

I leaped out of my chair. "You're right! Thanks, Portlyn!"

* * *

**_Chapter 2 to be coming out soon...  
Please review! Thanks!_**

**_~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~  
_**

**"I won the lottery!"  
"I won the chance to review this story!"  
"Aw, lucky!"**

:)


	2. Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, these figure skating moves, and Selena Gomez's song, "Fly to your Heart."  
**Thanks for reading! So basically, it's a two-shot about ice skating and CHANNY!

Also, if you don't know any of the moves, go on Google!

**Chapter 2: Fly**

**

* * *

**

**~Sonny's POV**

I was getting ready to perform. First, I checked in the stadium and then I went to the locker rooms with my mom and Tawni. Mom was giving me pep talk and Tawni was making sure my ice skates were sharpened and my outfit was in a perfect condition. When my mom was about done with her 'Let's go out there and have fun!' talk, she walked out to check what position I'm in.

"You ready?" Tawni asked me.

"I don't know." I answered with no faith. "Maybe not."

Tawni sighed. "Is it because of Chad?"

I nodded in response.

"Sonny, you can do this. I've seen you practice, and you're really good. Your routine will win, trust me." Tawni reassured me.

I smiled a little bit. "Thanks, Tawni." I hugged her and she hugged me back. Tawni pulled away when her cell phone rang.

**~Tawni's POV**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Chad." I frowned at that sentence.

"What do you want?"

"Come on, let me talk to Sonny."

"Why should I?" I turned around and saw Sonny putting on her skates and looking at me with a confused look. I quickly looked back. "Look, Sonny is busy. She's getting ready for her routine."

Chad sighed through the phone. "And I would like to see her perform her routine."

"Then you should've accepted her invitation in the first place!" I screamed in the phone and hung up.

"What the heck?" Sonny said to me. I sighed and signaled to her to sit back down. Then, Sonny's mom came in,

"Sonny, darling, you're the last to perform." Ms. Munroe told us.

**~With Chad (Chad's POV)**

I don't know what's worse. Missing the girl I love in the biggest competition of her life or hurting her just to keep my cover. But being me, I don't have time to sit around the crowded streets thinking about what I should do when I could be doing those things right now. Yes, I am in the city right now. I'm two miles away from the arena and the competition starts in 3 minutes. I ran to the floral shop and got some of Sonny's favorite flowers, azaleas. Then, I ran to the arena as fast as I can to get a ticket before the doors close.

Twelve minutes later, I reached the arena. I noticed the doors weren't closed yet. Then, I went to the ticket seller. "Yeah, one ticket to the Los Angeles Youth Figure Skating Competition please?" I said taking out my wallet.

The ticket seller was a grumpy old man. He looked at me with boredom. "Sorry, kid. We're sold out."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, the girl I love is in there and she's counting on me to be there. She gave me an invitation but I turned it down."

"Then why didn't you accept her invitation there, lad?" The ticket seller said with more curiosity.

"Well, I didn't want to blow my cover of me liking her. You know how it is when a guy likes a girl." I said to him.

"What's her name?" The ticket seller asked me.

"Sonny Munroe." With that, the ticket seller gasped. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"You little fool! That little angel is one of the nicest people I've met here in Hollywood. Why would you turn down someone as angelic and beautiful as her! Now get in there, boy!" The ticket seller got out of the booth and gave me a pass. He shoved me to the doors.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I yelled as he put the pass in my hand.

The ticket seller rolled his eyes. "Helping you get your girl! Now get!" He crankily said.

I raised both my hands like a criminal would do when the police say 'Put your hands where I can see them!' and I ran inside.

This time, I have new problems. There were so many gates that I didn't know where the figure skating competition was. I could look through all fifty-six, or I could call Tawni. Nah, I'll look through all the gates.

**~With Sonny (Sonny's POV)**

"Ok, Nico and Grady, here's a pass to the snack bar. You could get anything you want for free. So, go nuts!" I gave them the pass and Nico and Grady hugged me. They laughed and ran to the snack bar. I was by the bleachers, and the competition was starting in a few minutes. It got delayed.

I sighed and went back to the changing room where my mom and Tawni were. When I got there, they looked at me with worried looks. "Is everything ok, sweetie?" My mom asked me. I looked up and nodded. My mom sighed and left the changing room. I was left with Tawni.

**~Back with Chad (Chad's POV) FORTY-THREE MINUTES LATER**

This is hopeless! I looked through half the gates and I couldn't find ONE ice skating rink. Instead, I walked into a toddler's basketball game, synchronized swimming for the elderly, and a cheerleader practice! Although, the cheerleaders weren't that bad. Heck, I even got a phone number from a blonde. Although,_ I did waste forty-two minutes talking to the cheerleaders_. But all I can think about Sonny. Then, I saw a pretty chubby kid carrying a huge bucket of popcorn. I ran to him.

When I caught with him, I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. When he turned around, I realized it was Grady. "Uh, Grady?"

"Aha! It's the snob that brought Sonny down in the dumps! And guess what! She's the next to do her routine!" Grady yelled while stuffing popcorn in his face.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Look, you know why I hurt Sonny like that." Grady nodded in response. "Listen, I need your help, again. I need to find the ice skating rink Sonny's in. I need to see her perform."

Grady shrugged. "It's two gates down the synchronized swimming for the elderly." I rolled my eyes. "Follow me, Chip."

I did as Grady said and followed him to the rink. "Wait, where do I sit?"

Grady opened the door that led to the rink and signaled me to come in. I did as told, or signaled. Then, he turned his popcorn-covered head to face me. "Do you have a pass?"

I nodded and took the pass out of my pocket. Grady snatched it out of my hand. "So? Where do I sit? I mean it looks pretty crowded. The bleachers look loaded."

Grady shushed me. "Since you have a pass, you could see Sonny in the changing room. And you know what I mean. You could see her in the girls' changing room. Then, ask Sonny where you sit." Grady said handing me the pass and walking to God knows where.

I quickly ran down the stairs that lead to the downstairs part of the rink. I noticed someone was performing a routine, so I tried to keep quiet. I followed signs until I've reached the changing room, careful not to disturb the performance. Then, I ran into a security guard. "Sir, you must take a seat."

I shook my head. "Look, I need to see this girl named Sonny Munroe. I have a pass."

Then, the security guard's face brightened up. "You have a pass? Then why didn't you just say so?"

Before I knew it, the song that was playing for the previous skater ceased and the intercom went off. "Last but not least, the next skater is Alison Munroe. Some might call her Sonny, which is no surprise! She is the rookie of the year and she's bound to bright up your day with her sunny personality! So give it up for Alison "Sonny" Munroe." Then, everyone applauded.

The security guard looked at me and sighed. "Tough luck, kid. Here, let me find you a seat." I nodded and followed him to find a seat.

**~Sonny's POV**

My palms were sweating. My heart was pounding through my chest. I was the next and last performer, and they're expecting something great from 'The Rookie of the Year." Great, all of my hard practices go to waste because my emotions are getting to the best of me. Oh well, I'm still going to make this a performance to remember. That's when my mom came up to me. "You can do this, honey. I have all the faith in the world." I nodded and sighed as I entered the center spotlight. I took a deep breath and entered into the center of the rink.

**(No one's POV)**

_(Music starts)_

**Watch all the flowers** (Sonny makes a 720-degree turn)  
**Dance with the wind** (Sonny spreads her arms and moves about)  
**Listen to snowflakes** (Sonny bends down and cups her hand to her ear)  
**Whisper your name** (Sonny bends back up again)  
**Feel all the wonder** (Sonny does an outside spread eagle)  
**Lifting your dreams** (Still an outside spread eagle)  
**You can fly** (Sonny stops doing the spread eagle and looks up to the ceiling so she can enter the chorus of the song)

**Fly to who you are** (Sonny looks back to eye level and picks up speed)  
**Climb upon your star** (Sonny does a split jump)  
**If you believe you'll find** (Sonny does a 3-turn)  
**Your wings** (Sonny spins 360-degrees)  
**Fly** (Sonny does another 3-turn)  
**To your heart** (Sonny attempts to do a double loop, but falls)

_(Sonny sighs, and gets up. The crowd applause calmly. Tawni and Sonny's mom get worried.)_

**Touch every rainbow** (Sonny picks up speed)  
**Painting the sky** (Continues to pick up speed)  
**Look at the magic** (Does a layback spin)  
**Glide through your life** (Continues layback spin)  
**A sprinkle of pixie dust** (When Sonny spun around in about 3 full circles, she notices Chad's face)  
**Circles the night you can fly** (Sonny pauses to see if it really is Chad.)

**Fly to who you are** (Chad waves to Sonny)  
**Climb upon your star** (Sonny smiles and picks up speed)  
**If you believe you'll find** (Sonny does a sit spin)  
**Your wings** (Continues sit spin)  
**Fly** (Leaps from sit spinning)

**Everywhere you go** (Sonny does a 3-turn)  
**Your soul will find a home** (Sonny does a double loop and succeeds. Everyone claps,)  
**You'll be free to spread** (Sonny smiles and does a triple axel jump. Tawni and Sonny's mom get less worried and squeal. Chad smiles and claps for Sonny.)  
**Your wings** (Sonny does a layback ina bauer. Nico and Grady applause loudly for Sonny.)  
**Fly** (Continues layback ina bauer)

**You can fly** (Sonny recovers from ina bauer)  
**To your heart** (Picks up speed)  
**(Fly, fly)**

**Rise to the heights of all** (Does a walley jump)  
**You can be** (Sonny performs a triple lutz)  
**(Fly, fly)**

**Soar on the hope of** (Sonny does a backwards crossover)  
**Marvelous things** (Spins 180-degrees and picks up speed)

**Fly to who you are** (Sonny performs a triple loop. Everyone applauds loudly.)  
**Climb upon your star** (Sonny reaches her arm up into the ceiling)  
**If you believe you'll find** (Sonny puts her arm down)  
**Your wings** (Sonny does another triple lutz)  
**Fly** (Sonny does yet another split jump)

**Everywhere you go** (Sonny does a backwards crossover and points to the audience)  
**Your soul will find a home** (Sonny continues the backwards crossover and raises her arms up)  
**You'll be free to spread** (Sonny stops performing the crossover and performs a Biellmann spin)  
**Your wings** (Continues with the Biellmann spin and stops)  
**Fly you can fly** (Sonny performs a layback spin)  
**To your heart** (Layback spin gets faster and faster. Continues after the song finishes.)

When the song finished, Sonny suddenly paused layback spin and spread her arms. She bowed down to the audience and skated back to the changing room. Tawni and her mom were right there to celebrate her spectacular performance. Sonny grinned heavily. "Hey guys! How did I do?"

Sonny's mom chuckled. "How did you do? You were amazing!" Sonny smiled in response and turned to Tawni.

"Without a doubt as fabulous as me!" Tawni squealed. Sonny playfully rolled her eyes and her, Sonny's mom, and Tawni embraced in a group hug.

**~10 Minutes Later**

The speaker turned on. "Ok, everyone! This is the final result for Alison "Sonny" Munroe's figure skating performance! Might I say, she was very graceful and focused for a rookie! Ok, so let's look at the scoreboard, shall we?" Sonny and her mom were watching from the locker room.

_(A/N: I have no idea how they tally up the scores, so let's just skip that part.)_

"Oh no. She wasn't great enough for the judges. She'll just have to settle with silver. But that's not the end for her journey. This skater will certainly be back to show us what she's got and her many natural talents!" Then, the speaker shut off. Sonny sighed and looked at her mom.

"Thanks, mom. I know we didn't exactly win, but it's fine. I love you, ma." Sonny said to her mom hugging her.

"I love you, too, babygirl." Sonny's mom pulled away from the hug. "I bet you're thirsty. Let me get you something to drink." She said getting up. Sonny nodded.

Tawni entered the room. "Sonny, you were amazing. I'm sorry you didn't win."

Sonny got up and smiled. "It's ok. Thanks for pumping me up." Sonny and Tawni embraced in a friendly and quick hug.

"No problem." Tawni said as she walked away to go talk to Nico and Grady.

Sonny sighed and went to the ice. She skated into the center and turned to the big-screen where the scoreboard was. She watched some footage of her performance. Everyone was cheering as she did some pretty insane moves and jumps. Sonny chuckled and did a 180-degree turn. When she did, she saw Chad holding some azaleas. Sonny smiled. "So Chad, you've finally decided to come?"

Chad smiled. "Of course. I got these for you." He said handing her some azaleas.

Sonny's smile became brighter. "Aw, thank you, Chad."

Chad chuckled. "You're welcome. And I'm really sorry for not accepting your invitation in the first place. Plus, you were stunning in that performance."

Sonny looked into Chad's eyes. "Thanks. And you know me. I always move on. We're like two lovers who just had a minor fight. Don't you agree?"

Chad looked back into her eyes. "Yeah. I mean, I- you know, I just-"

"You just what, Chad?"

Chad sighed and managed to get it out. "I just like you. I'm like this insane little kid who has a crush on this amazingly pretty and beautiful girl."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm pretty and beautiful?"

Chad smiled. "No." Sonny frowned a little. "I think you're amazingly pretty and beautiful." Chad corrected. Sonny brightened up again.

"Well, I think you're an extraordinary guy." Sonny said circling 360-degrees around Chad on her skates.

"You do?" Chad said as Sonny returned to her original location.

"Yeah, I do." Sonny said giggling and blushing a bit. Chad smiled and took an azalea from the bouquet she was holding. He put the flower behind Sonny's ear and smiled.

Chad and Sonny looked into each other's eyes for a second. Chad smiled and made the first move. He leaned in and Sonny leaned in after him. They connected their soft lips together in a very soft and delicate kiss. Chad put his hand on Sonny's arm and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, they both pulled away for air.

"Wow." Chad and Sonny said in unison. Then, a piece of paper fell out of Chad's jacket pocket. Sonny 'hmmed' and picked it up.

"What is this?" Sonny looked at the paper. "Is this a girl's phone number?"

Chad scoffed. "Well, h-how do you not know it's not a guy's?"

Sonny looked at him in a 'duh' way. "Call me, Love Monique? Plus, her 'I' has a heart on it. I don't know about you, but I don't know any guy who do their letter dots with hearts." Sonny said skating away. Chad sighed and smiled. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, come back here!" Chad called out laughing.

"Only if you promise not to call her!" Sonny said in a sing-song way.

Sonny stopped and Chad caught up to her. "Would I call her if I did this?" Chad pulled Sonny to his body and leaned in to kiss her. Sonny kissed him back passionately. They both pulled away gasping for air.

"Maybe not." Sonny smirked.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading!  
Announced...........two-shot :)**

**Please review!**

Two Worlds Collide (DEMI LOVATO) Spoof

Two Reviews Collide (Sorry for the lameness, it was a rainy day!)

"You had your opinions, I had mine."  
"You had your ideas, I was fine."  
"Show me what I could do."  
"When two different review collide."  
"Na na na na naaa."


End file.
